This invention relates generally to an electronic timepiece adapted to provide standard timekeeping and/or chronographic display and especially to an electronic wristwatch having a chronographic display controlled by the same switching mechanism that provides correction of the standard timekeeping display.
While chronographic wristwatches having stopwatch and measuring capabilities which also include timekeeping displays have taken on various forms, such wristwatches have been found to have various defects during normal operation. Particularly, when such chronographic wristwatches are mechanical and are used as a stopwatch, the hour and minute hands for displaying time are usually indistinguishable from those used for the stopwatch function. Moreover, because it is necessary to use the second hand as a stopwatch hand the accurate measuring of seconds during normal timekeeping cannot be maintained. Also, it is extremely difficult to measure exact time periods to a unit less than a second because of the small displacement of the second hand.